1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a detection system for detecting failure block, in particular, to a detection system for detecting failure block using logic block address and data buffer in a storage tester, capable of comparing data read in Solid State Drive (SSD) test without an expected data buffer unlike a conventional method storing data generated by a pattern generator and a pattern data generator in a buffer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is prior art related to a device for testing storage filed or disclosed such as Korea patent publication No. 10-2010-0114697 (hereinafter referred to as “cited reference”), and etc.
The cited reference aforementioned comprises a storage interface unit for maintaining interface with storage; a user interface unit for receiving test condition from user for storage test; a test pattern generation unit for generating test pattern for storage test corresponding to the test condition received from the user; a test control unit for controlling the storage test through the test pattern.
But a conventional testing device from the prior art including the cited reference performs writing data of specific pattern on SSD Device and reads back, and compares to check whether the data is valid in order to detect fail LBA (Logic Block Address) of flash array. This kind of device stores data generated from pattern data generator in buffer (expected data buffer). The stored data read back from SSD Device, and is compared with the contents of the data buffer to determine fail. This type of method will have a problem with capacity of usable buffer.
Currently, capacity of SSD reaches hundreds of gigabytes. Increasing the capacity of expected data buffer will bring various restriction issues. For example if the capacity is configured too small, dataRead/Write is performed with small data blocks and overall testing time will be increased. However, if it is configured too large for better performance, it will require a capacity of memory which cannot be accepted in perspective of system.